powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Infusion
The ability to fuse oneself with any power or being inside of object, beings or powers. Also Called *Internal Collaboration/Infusion Capabilities Users are able to fuse themselves with a power/creature inside object, beings or powers to combine their physical attributes with that of the creature or power. The complete acceptance and reliability of the contained power or creature are sometimes required to initiate the ability itself. The ending result being the user becoming many times more powerful and achieving enormous levels of energy. Users will gain markings on their bodies, and will also gain weapons to use. Applications *Ability Intuition *Ability Imprinting *Aura Constructs *Beast Soul *Clairvoyance *Cosmic Symbiosis *Double-Edged Power *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Emotion Empowerment *Emotional Form *Energy Absorption *Energy Amplification *Energy Perception *Energy Physiology *Energetic Pressure *Energy Sensing *Energy Transferal *Entity Creation *God Mode *Illusion Awareness *Infinite Supply (of Energy or weapons) *Inner Beast *Inner Power *Inner World Creation *Life-Force Manipulation *Life-Force Merging *Maximum Brain Capacity *Mode Switching *Power Balance *Self-Adaptive Power *Self-Power Augmentation *Self Transcendence *Sentient Power *Suffuse an object with power and manifest it as outer armaments. *Soul-Bound Weapon *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Spiritual Meditation *Spiritual Symbiosis *Spiritual Weaponry *State of Mind *Super Form *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Detection *Supernatural Life-Force *Taming *Transformation Mastery **Avatar Creation *Transcendent Physiology *True Form *Zenith Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Absolute Speed *Absolute Strength *Absolute Storage *Almighty Ascension *Beast Creation *Enigma Force *Infusion *Potential Creation *Sealing *Soul Sealing **Elemental Sealing *Symbiotic Costume *Symbol Magic Limitations *May be a time limit on the stability of the transformation. *The collaboration of the container can drastically affect the power's versatility. *At a low level, users will have a hard time keeping the power controlled. *Over-usage can cause users to tire and pass out. *Users may need to meditate at times to keep power in control. *May need to be in a relaxed state. *May be overcome by separation. *May not release the full extent of this power. Known Users *Jio Freed (666 Satan/O-Parts Hunter) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Vizards (Bleach) *Hunter Zolomon (DC Comics) *Jinchūriki (Naruto) *Uchiha with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) *Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) *Hyoudou Issei (Highschool DxD) *Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) *Noble Animals (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|Vizard (Bleach) can infuse themselves with their Hollow powers. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) infused with is powers was able to Transcendent the powers of shinigami and hollow. Jinchuriki.jpg|Jinchuriki (Naruto) can fuse with their respective Tailed Beasts, enhancing their Nature Transformation techniques or augmenting their physical strength... Killer_Bee_(Naruto)_Beast_Mode.gif|...Killer Bee/B demonstrating with Gyuki/Eight-Tails. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-0.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) transplanted of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan into his own, vastly enhanced his Ocular Techniques with it. Naruto's Kurama Sage Mode.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) infused himself with the Yin Chakra of Kuruma, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Vali-Lucifer-image-vali-lucifer-36690594-500-499.jpg|Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) infused with the white dragon sacred gear. Jean Grey.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) can infuse with the Phoenix Force. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Infusion Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Rare power